


Birthday Girl

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Missyadventures [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratty Sub Isak, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderplay, Hair Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Polite Dom Even, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: It's Issy-Missy's birthday, and Magnus finally has an excuse to ask for something from Even.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I missed Isak's birthday - almost! - and wanted to do a scene with these three. But the timeline of this story is months away from summer! What to do!
> 
> This. Ha! Happy birthday, Issy-Missy!
> 
> Sorry about the crappy tags, I'll add more when I'm not this tired. But no triggers should be in sight. I also take requests!

It had taken all of his courage, but Magnus had finally managed to tell Even about his plan. He had been sitting on it for quite a while now, ever since he had learned that there was a date that Isak and Even considered Issy-Missy’s birthday, and that the date was getting close. Yet he had stalled, for way too long, now was the eve of that day and if Even said no it would mean Magnus had no present for his girlfriend.

Then again, that was also an advantage. First, Even would maybe pity him and agree easier, and second, Magnus had run out of excuses to tell himself for putting this off. So, here he sat, while Isak was out on a run, face to face with the man whose beauty still scared Magnus so much he could taste it like metal. Magnus waited. Even was so quiet.

“I mean, it’s a silly thought”, Magnus hurried to explain. “It’s just that she has wanted it for a while now, and I think it maybe could be time.”

Even smiled. He had a sparkle in his eyes.

“I think that’s a great idea, Mags.”

Magnus exhaled so long he must have been holding his breath for a while. Huh. He had missed that completely.

“You. You do?”

“I do. But the real question is, do you?”

“It was my idea?”

“I know, I know.” Even spoke softly, and calm, and he placed his hand next to Magnus’ hand but didn’t grab it. Magnus appreciated that. Sort of. “But you love them so much that you tend to walk over yourself for them. I need to be sure you really are ready for this. You have time. We have time.”

Magnus nodded, blushing. Even was right. He really just wanted to make them happy. But he had been thinking about this for a while, and he was as sure as he would ever be.

“I want to do this. But -- maybe some. Rules?”

Even kept smiling. He leaned back and nodded. Magnus almost couldn’t believe how much kindness Even managed to radiate just by sitting there.

“Of course. Go on.”

“I don’t think I can handle you touching me.” Magnus just wasn’t ready for that now. Ever since Even had given him the best blowjob of his life his body had been aching for more, but. But.

Even had a wonderful grin. Magnus felt something tingle at the bottom of his belly every time he saw it. It was so weird, to have a crush this huge on someone in a way that didn’t urge him to take any action. More like the opposite. He wanted to admire Even from afar. Worship him.

“I know. I hope I can touch them, though?”

“Yes, yes, of course. After all..it is her birthday. This is for them. I want to touch them with you, I want us to touch them and. Maybe uh. Maybe I might..touch you? A bit?”

“You can touch me as much as you like, Mags. But remember that if you touch me, you’re also touched by me.”

Magnus made a little nervous giggle.

“I know. It’s different, though. I have all the control then.”

“Fair enough.” Even ran his fingers through his hair. Magnus stared at him with his mouth open. Fuck, that man was sexy. “Do you have any limitations with what I do with them?”

“I don’t -- I don’t think I have any say in that, really. But I don’t have limitations, either. They’re your partner, too.”

“I know, but this is your present for her. I don’t want to meddle with it too much.”

“Do you have a present for her?”

Even shook his head.

“No. I don’t. But mister Even does.”

Magnus pushed his hips a bit forward to hide his semi under the table.

“Oh? What is it?”

“It came in the mail yesterday, wait.” Even got up and went to the bedroom. Magnus waited, nervous. When Even placed the box on the table in front of him his eyes grew wide and his semi grew hard.

“What --”

“It’s her birthday, so she gets to do him."

“Oh my god.” Magnus meant every, huskily whispered word. He took the box in his hands, carefully, like it could burn his fingers. It felt heavier than he had expected. Substantial. “It’s. Pink? Like in the picture?”

“I specifically ordered a bubblegum pink one.”

Magnus couldn’t laugh through his. His. He didn’t know what it was. Mess?

“But doesn’t she have. I mean. She could do you with his -- you know?”

“No, Mags. She doesn’t have one. So I bought her one.”

Shame burnt on Magnus’ cheeks. Of course. She didn’t have a dick, Isak did, and Isak wasn’t invited to this party. It was her birthday, after all.

“Can I watch?”

“That you’ll have to ask her.”

Magnus nodded. It was fair. Birthday girl got to call the shots. Even took the box from him and hurried to hide it in the bedroom. Now that Magnus had seen it, and knew it was in the house, the mere presence of that bubblegum pink fake dick with a harness would penetrate his every thought, he just knew it.

He really couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus had to wait until late afternoon to meet the birthday girl. Isak had an early morning shift and he had left home before either Magnus or Even had woken up, and then Magnus himself had to work all day. Or, try to work. Most of his brain had focused on tonight, and the rest was busy obsessing over what was happening back home when Isak came home to Even. Would Issy-Missy demand to get her present right away? Would Even budge?

Finally he got home. He opened the door to their apartment - he had seriously considered to move in here properly, it felt silly to pay rent for his own place when he never was there - and listened. He didn’t hear any sounds of fucking, at least.

“Hello?” Magnus hoped he didn’t sound too impatient or enthusiastic. Probably in vain. The anticipation had built up into a huge, vibrating ball of excitement and exhilaration, glued together with insecurity.

“Hey”, they both said, almost at the same time. Their voices came from the kitchen, so Magnus headed there. He was a bit disappointed to find Isak there, instead of her, but the fact that Isak was sitting on the kitchen table with Even on a chair between his thighs, his legs wrapped behind Even, was a sight for sore eyes indeed.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Magnus asked. Even grinned.

“This is us holding ourselves back, waiting for you.”

“I hope you appreciate the effort”, Isak added. He was playing with Even’s hair, and from the wicked glint in his eyes Magnus knew Isak was doing that on purpose. He was playing with Even to show Magnus how much fun it was. Manipulative little snake. Magnus had always liked reptiles.

“I. Uh. I do.” Magnus was trying to come up with a way to casually drop a line or two about it being her birthday, without seeming too eager. He couldn’t come up with anything smooth. “Any plans for tonight?”

Isak laughed.

“That’s what I have been trying to get out of this man for hours now! All he’s been saying is to wait until you come home so we can maybe come up with something together.”

“So”, Even said, looking at Magnus, “any ideas?”

Magnus was almost squirming.

“Well. Today  _ is _ her birthday. And I would like to. My present to her is that I. And you. I mean them. I mean --”

“He means he would like to join me and her”, Even said. Magnus nodded, grateful.

Isak leaned back until he landed on his back on the kitchen table. Still straddling Even. Rude, so very rude, Magnus was barely able to breathe.

“What if she doesn’t want to come out and play?” Isak asked. But while he was asking, he was grinning ear to ear, and arching his back just like she would.

“Uh. Then we’ll send her a card or something?” Magnus tried to not sound too disappointed, but still a bit. But if Isak didn’t feel like bringing her to the party, that was something Magnus would have absolutely no say on. Isak’s body and how he chose to present it were his.

Isak’s smile was so happy that it made Magnus melt a bit.

“I love you”, Magnus blurted out. Because he was an idiot and that’s how he operated. Isak’s smile settled down a bit, and he lowered his back on the table.

“Want to talk about it?”

Magnus walked to them. He gave Even a quick glance, to apologize and to check if he was mad or jealous, but he was just grinning like an idiot. He looked proud, of all things. Magnus stopped by the table and bent down. He leaned his elbow on the wooden surface and pushed his fingers in Isak’s hair. Fuck, he loved hair.

“I would like to invite my girlfriend to her birthday party. Would she like to come?”

“Oooh, assertive. We like.”

“Well?” Magnus did his best to look assertive. His fingers lingered in Isak’s hair, playing with the curly strands.

“Well”, Isak repeated, his eyes twinkling. “She never refuses a party.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I have something planned and I don’t want to push you into anything.”

Isak grinned, then looked down at Even.

“Babe? What did I say the first thing I got home?”

“If I recall correctly, you said ‘gimme gimme gimme’.”

“To which you responded by undoing your pants, you slut.”

Even laughed. Magnus snickered a bit too.

“You’re the one who wasn’t specific.”

“Anyway.” Isak looked at Magnus again. “Long story short, mister Even has a present for her, and apparently that mean’s that it’s not for  _ me _ and I can’t get it. So yes, she’s totally coming.”

Magnus almost started a discussion on the topic of using blackmail to coerse your partner into things, but before he could, Isak kissed him. He wasn’t in the mood for talking, Magnus could totally tell. But there was one more thing he needed to ask.

“Hey. Hey. Just one thing.” Isak finally stopped kissing him and looked at him. Magnus licked his lips quickly. “I’m totally cool with a session, too. If that’s what this turns into.”

“Want to be more specific?”

Magnus shook his head.

“No. Sorry, I. I don’t feel like talking anymore. Let’s just go with the flow and I’ll call it off if I can’t handle it?”

Isak and Even agreed. Then Isak squirmed a bit under Magnus.

“Shall we get started, then?”

“Okay. Go change.”

While Isak was in the bedroom Magnus stayed in the kitchen with Even. He was feeling nervous again. But he managed to agree with Even that he would not be subservient to mister Even, and that Issy-Missy was mister Even’s property, and Magnus would need to ask for permission to play with her not from her, but from Even. Isak knew that he could also call it off at any time, Even reminded Magnus, and Magnus was happy he did.

When Issy-Missy knocked on the bedroom door, Magnus was completely ready. Or, he thought he was. He was so, so not ready for the sight that entered the apartment as mister Even answered the door.

Black ballet flats. Gold glitter fishnet stockings. A tight black mini skirt. Her belly button was cheekily peeking through the slit between the hem of her shimmering, gold cropped top, and she was wearing her cheerleader jacket over the whole thing. She looked like a riot, in her shiny red lip gloss and rainbow coloured fake eyelashes with bits of gold giving her eyes some extra sparkle, but what really caught Magnus’ eye was her hair.

Isak had straightened it with an iron. It shone like silk, and it flowed like water, and it got caught in her lip gloss when she tilted her head.

“Hey, mister Even. You called?”

Issy-Missy popped a bubble of gum over Even’s response. That act of defiance was delicious to see. Magnus stirred a bit on his seat. This was going to be so good. Mister Even held out his palm and raised his brow. They stood there for a moment, just measuring each other out, and then Issy-Missy plopped the bubble gum from her mouth on Even’s hand.

“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you should push it”, Even stated calmly. Issy-Missy responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

“Where’s my present?”

“Patience.”

“That’s a crappy present.”

Magnus couldn’t help it. He snickered. Issy-Missy looked in his direction and winked.

“Hey there, boyfriend. Mind if I play with my lover for a bit?”

Before Magnus had time to answer, Even grabbed her chin. Pressing his thumb on her tongue, to keep her from speaking. Magnus held his breath and crossed his legs slowly.

“He’s not the one who runs this show, missy.”

“I-y-mi-y”, she tried to say, but Even tightened his grip.

“And if you don’t behave, you will not get your present. Okay?” Even let go. Issy-Missy clacked her teeth together the second she chould. “And to answer your question, no, he doesn’t mind.”

Issy-Missy cocked her head and marched into the kitchen. She slid on the table on her stomach, facing Magnus, and bent her legs up in the air. The skirt barely - very barely - covered Isak’s ass.

“Got a candle I could blow?”

She made a delighted little yelp as mister Even slapped her ass.

“Get down immediately.”

“Make me.”

“You don’t want your present?”

Issy-Missy rolled her eyes with a huff, but crawled down from the table. She even sat down on a chair, too, and crossed her legs. The hem of her skirt rode up, revealing the edge of the stocking hugging Isak’s thigh.

“Okay. Gimme!”

“Close your eyes.”

She wasn’t happy about that. But she obeyed.

“Make sure she doesn’t peek”, mister Even told Magnus, and Magnus nodded. Fuck, Even was hot when he was in this role. So commanding. Magnus totally forgot to keep an eye on her, his eyes were glued on mister Even who was getting the present from the cupboard. It was wrapped in shiny, pink paper, and topped with a white bow that had hot pink glitter on it. Even placed it on the table in front of her.

“Open.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Mags wanted to talk about his FEELINGS for a bit. Sigh.

Issy-Missy tore the wrapping open and tossed it on the floor. She made a little delighted shreak when she saw the thing.

“My favourite colour!” She weighed the box in her hands, grinning. “Nice and sturdy, too. You have splurged on me, haven’t you, mister Even?”

Even shrugged.

“I am particular about what I put in my body.”

He waited. Magnus waited, holding his breath. Issy-Missy cocked her head and blew her hair off her lips, frowned annoyed, and brushed the hair aside with her fingers. Magnus was dying. The anticipation. Her. Her hair. This was killing him in the best of ways.

It dawned on her.

“In..your body?”

Mister Even nodded.

“Happy birthday.”

She was, for once, quiet for a moment. She opened the box, focused on the contents that she pulled out. It was beautiful. It was bubblegum pink and a bit translucent, and the shape was very sexy. The sleekness, the slight curve. She ran her fingertip along it, all the way to the tip, circling it softly. Magnus was squirming.

“You’re gonna be my bitch, mister Even? Bend over for a girl?”

“If you don’t like your present I can return it.”

Issy-Missy slipped the toy in her mouth. She pushed it all the way in, slowly, keeping her eyes on mister Even. Defiant. Triumphant. After she pulled it out she gagged, but grinned immediately after.

“It’s used now.”

Magnus couldn’t tell how long his mouth had been open. He closed it now, and swallowed, hard. He had missed this. He had missed her. Sure, the Issy-Missy who was dating him, being his girlfriend, was wonderful and sexy and perfect in every way. But this one, the one who played with mister Even, she was something else. And Magnus had missed her.

Mister Even pushed his fingers in her hair and squeezed. She hissed, but didn’t resist. She let mister Even pull her up on her feet, her face close to his.

“Are you acting up, my dear?”

She smiled her sweetest smile.

“Am I ever?”

Issy-Missy reached a bit forward and pressed her palm on Even’s crotch. She rubbed on it, slowly, and pleased.

“You seem to like it.”

Mister Even pulled harder. She bent her head back. Her hair shone like silk.

“Hey”, Magnus heard himself say, “that’s my girlfriend you’re manhandling.”

They both looked at him, surprised. Like they had forgotten he was here. Magnus had sort of forgotten himself, too, so he didn’t mind. He was too busy to be startled by what he had just done.

“Mags? Babe? Are you cool with this?”

It was Isak speaking. Magnus sat back down and nodded. Yes. He was cool with this.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“Would you like to join us more?” Even asked. Magnus shook his head.

“It’s just. No. It’s stupid. Carry on.”

Even let go of Isak, and Isak sat on the table in front of Magnus.

“Spill it. Now.”

Magnus squirmed a bit. It was nothing, and he was stupid, and he was now ruining her birthday.

“I’m sorry I got you such a stupid present.” Even’s was a million times better. More thought out. More thoughtful. It was for  _ her _ and not for anyone else.

They smiled at him. Isak in Issy-Missy’s suit.

“You got me a wonderful present. But now, maybe, is a bad time for it? What do you think?”

Even made a noise at the door to let them know he had went through it. Magnus exhaled, his shoulders slumped. He was feeling like a proper idiot.

“I don’t know.”

Isak slid down in his lap. Her skir rolled up to her waist, revealing her red lace panties and Isak’s hard dick struggling in their grip, as Isak straddled Magnus. Then he kissed him. Her lip gloss tasted like bubblegum.

“I can feel you like watching this show.”

Magnus blushed. And nodded. They were right, he did like it.

“I am enjoying it too. Very much.” Isak’s fingers played with the hair at the back of Magnus’ neck. “I have missed her.”

“Me too. I have missed the way she is around him.”

“How about we just enjoy that tonight? She can totally have two birthday parties in a row.”

Magnus nodded, slowly. Then he blushed, and he knew Isak felt him get harder, when he remembered the booth and the dicks, and the way Even’s fingers curled over the top edge of the stall.

“I want him so bad”, Magnus whispered, his eyes wide and scared. “But I’m not. I’m not worthy. Does that make sense?”

Isak smiled.

“Sort of. But. You can say no, and he will never find out. But maybe he could, like. Make you earn it?”

Magnus blinked, confused. What were they talking about?

“Serve him. Earn it. It’s so good to earn it.”

Magnus’ mouth felt parched. He still tried to swallow.

“How?” Magnus managed to ask. Isak shrugged.

“However you want to. I like dancing for him. Or getting spanked.”

When Isak said it, spanked, Magnus jumpd a bit. Shit. Those big hands of Even’s, his wonderful long fingers, smacking against his ass? That was too naughty to even imagine. Isak noticed, and he grinned.

“How many strikes would he be worth? Ten? Twenty? Fortyfive?”

Magnus couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking breathe, he was going to die right here and now. How embarrassing, to die because of being so horny he couldn’t handle it.

Isak kissed him. He tried to kiss him back.

“How about this. You were rude to him just now. Maybe he would like to bend you over his knee for that? And maybe, just maybe, he would be so happy with your endurance he rewards you by letting you suck his dick? It would be so hot, I could almost come from watching that.”

Isak kept whispering those nasty, dirty things on his lips between the kisses. Magnus was shaking. And nodding? Was he really nodding? Yes, he was.

“I need you to say the word, honey.”

“Yes”, Magnus exhaled. “Yes. Please.”

“You can stop at any time. Remember?”

“Yes.”

Isak kissed him one more time, then wiggled himself off Magnus’ lap and back on the table. She readjusted her outfit, pulling the hem of her skirt back down. Magnus brushed her hair off her face. It was so soft.

“Ready?”

Magnus nodded. Isak fixed his lip gloss quickly and leaned back on his hands. He threw his hair and she was back. She crossed her legs and wiggled her foot cheekily.

“Mister Even? He’s ready to apologize.”


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was squirming on his seat. Mister Even returned to the kitchen and looked at him, sternly. Oh god.

“How would you like to apologize?” As if Even hadn’t heard what he and Isak had been talking about. Magnus opened his mouth, but the words didn’t come out. Issy-Missy nudged at him with her foot.

“He needs a good spanking, if you ask me.”

Even cocked his head. A strand of his hair fell out of place, across his forehead, and he pushed his fingers through his hair to get it together. Magnus stared at his big hand, cradled by his hair, with his mouth still open. Shit. Holy fuck.

“I agree.” Mister Even sat down on a chair and patted his knee expectantly. Magnus didn’t know how he did it, but he stood up and walked to him. Even leaned back a bit, and looked up at Magnus, gesturing at his crotch. “Go ahead.”

Magnus lifted his shaking hands and undid his belt buckle. His button. His zipper. He eased his pants down over his buttocks, and having only his ass bared felt incredibly naughty. Issy-Missy gave his ass a little slap.

“Someone’s in for a fucking treat.”

Magnus wasn’t sure which one of them she was talking about. Or maybe herself. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the way mister Even patted his knee again. Magnus had made him ask twice. That meant he was in trouble, didn’t it?

Magnus bent over, slowly. He crawled over mister Even’s lap. The position was awkward, and embarrassing, but after some adjustments on both their parts Magnus was ready to receive his punishment.

“You wanted to apologize?” Mister Even simply placed his large, heavy hand on Magnus’ buttock, and Magnus jumped. Fuck, he was so wound up.

“Y-yes, mister Even.”

“Are you sorry about backtalking me?”

“Yes, mister Even.”

Even stroked at Magnus’ flesh. He felt like a piece of meat, in the best possible way. He was so gone, and so was his underwear.

“How sorry?”

“Fuck --” Magnus was gasping. He couldn’t speak, but he had to. “So very much sorry.”

Magnus yelped when he felt the hand hit his butt cheek.

“Address me properly.”

Magnus was shaking. He knew he could make this stop at any time. But maybe he didn’t want to stop.

“I’m so very much sorry, mister Even!”

Even stroked his hair softly. Magnus let out a little moan.

“That’s more like it.”

“Let him have it”, Issy-Missy encouraged. Magnus shifted a bit, pushing his ass higher up. Her wish was his command.

“Let’s start with ten strikes and see if you have learned your lesson”, mister Even said calmly. He touched Magnus on the left cheek and half a second later slapped on it. It was a sharp, stingy hit, but not too much at all. It felt more like teasing. Warming up. Was he going to waste all ten strikes for that?

“Twenty”, Magnus said. He needed to earn Even. He needed to earn the right to touch the dick that was poking his stomach. He needed it so bad.

“Twenty what?” Even slapped him again, still softer than Magnus maybe would have liked. It made his skin warm up. Tingle.

“Twenty, mister Even. Please.”

“Very well.” Even kept spanking him, altering between each cheek, until the warmth and tingliness had spread all over. It was pleasurable, but it wasn’t -- this didn’t feel like a punishment. Or earning. Even stroked at his ass.

“I shall start now”, Even said. Magnus opened his eyes. What? Start? Then the blow came. The slapping sound reached his brain before the pain did, and they both were intense, loud and arousing.

“Ah!”  
“One.”  
“Yesss.”

Oh god. This was going to be so much. The pain burned, but it wasn’t too much. He could take it. But he knew, mister Even was still warming him up.

Another slap cut off Magnus’ thoughts.

“Ah!”  
“Two.”  
“Mmmmm.”

“Ah!”  
“Three.”  
“Fuck yeah.”

Strike by strike Magnus noticed he couldn’t really think about anything but two things. Two thoughts altered in his head, the number of slaps he had received and  _ don’t come, please for the love of fuck don’t come. _ Again and again. Even’s big hand was raised up and then it landed on his ass, sometimes wide and flat and blunt, sometimes with just the fingers pressed together, sharper. Stinging harder but for a shorter time. The variation kept him from sinking into some kind of trance where one blow was followed be another. It kept him awake.

“Ohhhh fffffuck!”  
“Twenty.”  
“About bloody time!”

Magnus’ ass was on fire. He was on fire. On fire and sore, and he had earned this. He was panting. He was so hard, and knowing that Even could feel it didn’t help at all.

Even stroked at Magnus’ lower back under his shirt. Gently.

“Apology accepted.”

A rush of pleasure swept over Magnus. All the endorphines his body was making to help him handle the pain were released at once, brought over by mister Even’s acceptance. Magnus wanted more.

“Please, mister Even, sir. Let me serve you.”

“I’m not gonna blow you on  _ my _ birthday”, Issy-Missy stated. Mister Even chuckled and let go of Magnus. Magnus didn’t know where to go, so he kind of slithered down on the floor at mister Even’s feet. Readily available.

Ready to serve.

Mister Even pulled his knees apart. Magnus wiggled his way between them. The beating he had just received still burned, deliciously. He had been a good boy, and now he would get his reward. He raised his hands, but stopped before touching the button.

“May I? Please, mister Even?”

Even crossed his hands behind his neck and leaned back.

“Go ahead.”

This time Magnus’ hands shook even more. He opened the button, and pulled the zipper down. All the way down. He pushed his fingers inside the opening and after some digging he found his prize. He pulled it out before he had time to freak out over the fact that he was touching Even’s dick. It was mister Even’s, and he had earned this.

“I’m not any good at this”, Magnus said quietly. He wasn’t too experienced, his jaw got tired quickly and he knew his tongue work needed improvement. But he really, really wanted to taste. His ass was bare and glowing red, and Issy-Missy gave it a little stroke with her foot.

“Nonsense. Just take the man in your hot mouth, babe.”

Even didn’t say anything. He just waited, offering himself to Magnus. Magnus licked his lips slowly. Then he opened his mouth and leaned in. He tried just the tip with his lips first, a little suckle, just a taste. It tasted so good. He tried it again, and again, and finally let it slide into his mouth.

It was different than Isak’s. But the principle was the same. Watch the teeth. Take it in. Suck on it. Lick it. Rub your mouth on it. Magnus did all of that, and tried to take it in. He was sucking on Even’s dick. Even’s beautiful dick. What a privilege.

He took it deeper. As deep as he could. He didn’t get it all the way in, but at the back of his mouth, and what his mouth couldn’t reach he fondled with his hands. He had crossed the line. He was free to roam this land. The land of Even. Magnus pushed his hands past the dick and the groin, under Even’s shirt, up his stomach and sides, holding his palms flat against the fair skin. This was Even. He was a man. A man that Magnus could touch.

A beautiful, beautiful man.

Magnus couldn’t keep going for long. His jaws were aching and his knees were digging into the floor. Finally, way, way too soon, he had to lift his head with a wet gasp and leave Even’s dick, slick with his saliva. He was panting.

“I -- can’t. I’m sorry.”

Even slipped his fingers under Magnus’ chin and raised his face gently.

“Thank you. That felt really good. And you look so, so sexy down there, your cheeks all nice and red.”

Magnus blushed. Even, the god among men, thought he looked sexy. Issy-Missy nudged on Magnus’ shoulder with her foot. Magnus turned to look and saw her roll her skirt up and lay on her back on the table. She had taken her panties off.

“My turn, boyfriend.”

Magnus turned around and dove between her milky thighs. He had completely forgotten about his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

She tasted so good. She sounded even better. Magnus held on her thigh to keep it from squishing against his ear, just so he could hear the moans she was making. The cusses. She had a filthy mouth, and she was not afraid to use it.

Magnus was doing his best using his. He licked her all over, he gave her quick little flicks and long flat licks, some wet and sloppy ones too to keep her wet. He suckled on the tip of her clit, and he had to struggle to keep her thigh away from his head when he did that. She was so completely focused on her pleasure, on her orgasm building up inside her, it was beautiful. Like her.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come baby, I’m gonna come!” Issy-Missy wailed. Magnus took her in his mouth and sucked, hard, while teasing her with his tongue, he pressed his fingertip just above her asshole and let go of her thigh. It slammed against his ear, her scream was dampened by it, but Magnus could feel it in his mouth. She came.

Magnus was panting almost as hard as she was. He dragged himself up on a chair to catch his breath. She wasn’t granted the same luxury. Mister Even grabbed her legs and flipped her over on the table. He slapped her ass with his palm, making her yelp and Magnus moan. He was a bit jealous. To both of them. But he knew he just had to wait for his turn.

“Violent brute!” Issy-Missy complained after Even had smacked her again. “I thought this was my party.”

“Ever heard of a birthday spanking?”

Magnus swallowed, hard. Oh, oh yes. Sitting on the chair felt just the right amount of uncomfortable, and he knew Even could go harder on her. Would he?

“I’m not telling you my age and you can’t ask.”

“Sweet sixteen it is, then.”

Issy-Missy laughed.

“Fucking perv! Make it at least eighteen, creepy old man.”

While she was bargaining she kept swaying her hips, making her ass dance in a hypnotic curve back and forth. Magnus couldn’t turn his eyes away from it. Even’s hand rested on her buttock and swayed along, and then it suddenly pulled back and slapped down. Magnus moaned in unison with her.

“One.”

Magnus had been right. Even could go harder with her. The sounds were louder, they were wonderful and sharp, and every slap left her panting and squirming. Her legs were shaking a bit. She had pressed her cheek on the table and looked at Magnus, her hair stuck on her skin, her lips forming a bubblegum flavoured ring. She looked so pornographic Magnus almost felt guilty looking at her like that. Almost.

Magnus listened to Even count to nineteen. Then he stopped. He towered over Issy-Missy, he draped his torso over her on the table and kissed the back of her neck.

“Happy birthday. Now make me your bitch.”

She laughed. She sounded so, so happy. Her eyes were sparkling with more than the gold in her lashes when she looked at Magnus.

“You cool with that, boyfriend?”

“Yes”, Magnus managed to gasp. “Please.”

Issy-Missy pressed her hands on the table and pushed herself up. She pulled her skirt down and brushed her hair off her face, hissing at it, annoyed. Then she took the pink dick in her hand and fished the harness out of the box. She obviously knew what she was doing, and soon enough the dick was attached to the harness she was wearing. Her skirt was now a belt, and her bubblegum pink dick was standing hard and proud.

“Babe?”

Magnus looked up at her face and blinked.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind it if he sucked on you while I fuck him?”

Would he  _ mind _ that? What?

“No?”

She pushed her head back as she laughed. Then she looked at mister Even over her shoulder.

“Sound good to you, bitch?”

“Yes, mistress.”

They all paused for a second there, letting that sentence sink in. It was hot, in a new way. This was all new territory for them, and they were ready to explore its wonders.

“Get out of your pants, then.”

Mister Even obeyed. He pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. He removed his socks and underwear as well, and folded everything neatly on a chair. Magnus was shivering with anticipation. He had been blown by Even once before, but never by mister Even, and he was eager to find out if it would be different somehow.

He leaned back in his chair and spread his legs. His pants were still half on him, and Issy-Missy pulled them to his ankles with one swift move. Magnus looked down, at his hard dick, at his spread out legs, and at Even, who was crawling between them on his hands and knees.

Magnus reached out his hand and pushed his fingers in Even’s hair. Even flashed him a cheeky smile. He opened his mouth and cradled Magnus’ glistening tip with his lush, plump lips. Magnus closed his eyes and bent his head back.

“You two look mega hot”, Issy-Missy said. Magnus felt Even jump a bit. He opened his eyes and saw that Issy-Missy had her index finger all the way inside her lover. “And you are well prepared. How many times did you have to jerk off today, stretching your ass out for me and imagining my pretty pink dick up there?”

Even just hummed as a reply. With his dick half way down his throat and Issy-Missy’s finger up his ass, Magnus really couldn’t hold on to the image of mister Even anymore. He didn’t mind. It wasn’t for him, and he was happy with Even sucking him off. His hand in Even’s hair. Then his both hands. He brushed that hair with his fingers in long strokes, and he grabbed it in his fists, and he played with the strands, twirling them around. All the while Even’s head was moving up and down his dick, and he saw Issy-Missy play with Even’s ass, and this was all so hot that Magnus had a hard time taking it all in at once.

Heh.

He was about to see if he was the only one with that kind of trouble.

Issy-Missy lubed the dick up with the sample packet that came in the box. She got on her knees behind Even and grabbed his hips.

“Keep them right here, bitch.”

She let go and helped with one hand to aim, while the other hand spread Even’s cheeks a bit. Then she pushed inside. No, not pushed, thrusted. Hard, from the very beginning, she slammed her dick inside Even and the deep, deep moan vibrated all around Magnus’ dick. Fuck. He would die.

Issy-Missy slapped on Even’s ass. Not hard, it was a pathtetic attempt at spanking if it was one.

“How you like that, huh? Feels good, you manhandling asshole?”

A couple of slaps more, then she melted into laughter.

“I’m sorry, I can’t -- let me just fuck your brains out.”

She didn’t wait for Even’s response. Which, to be fair, would have been completely muffled by Magnus’ dick throbbing in his mouth. She started moving her hips, thrusting into Even, in a steady rhythm. Even rocked his hips back in that same pace, and his tongue rubbed on Magnus in the same beat. They looked incredible together, they knew each other’s bodies so completely. Magnus was lucky to be able to get to know them, as well.

He looked at them closely. At Isak’s thighs slapping against Even’s. At the beautiful, deep curve Even’s arched back made just below the hem of his shirt. All this semi-nudity was really hot, too, they were too turned on to bother with undressing properly. Magnus was grateful of that, really, he didn’t have all of their perfect bodies out for him to see. Just the glimpses of thighs. The curve of the back. The round mounds of buttocks. And then the hair, the soft, full head of hair in his lap, the eager mouth all for him.

_ please don’t come please don’t come please don’t come oh fuck _

He didn’t have time to warn Even in any way. He just shot into his mouth, deep into it, and for a moment he worried it might come out of Even’s nose, because he felt like a fucking firehose. But Even didn’t seem to mind. He caught it all in his mouth and then let it drizzle from between his lips all over Magnus’ softening dick. Magnus let go of Even’s hair and stared, in awe, at his pink tongue lapping it all up in greedy licks.

“Holy shit.”

Magnus looked up at Issy-Missy and nodded, mute. Yes. Holy shit. A double holy shit, since she was looking amazing, her face a bit flushed, her hair stuck on her sweat and lip gloss.

“Give the guy a hand, won’t you, babe?”

Magnus nodded again. He managed to wiggle his leg over Even and slump down on the floor next to him. He leaned his temple on Even’s shoulder blade and slipped his hand under his stomach. He fumbled around for a bit and found the tight, desperate dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and moved his hand in fast strokes, mumbling on Even’s shirt over and over again, beckoning him to come.

“Ohhh fuck yes”, Magnus whispered when he felt Even tense up. He moved his hand faster. He felt the wet splash on his wrist and moaned softy. “Yes, yes, oh yes give it to me.”

He pumped Even dry. Issy-Missy pulled out of him and sat on her heels to catch her breath. Magnus was the first one to recover and find his voice again.

“That was fun.”

Isak laughed softly.

“That’s one way to put it.”

Even rolled on his back on the floor. Isak crawled down and nuzzled against his side. Magnus took the other side, resting his head on Even’s upper arm. They laid there for a moment, just enjoying the closeness. Magnus played with Isak’s hair.

“Happy birthday, girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of filth! Now it's done, and I can get back to my gazillion wips. This was a fun little detour to write, though!


End file.
